The Ice Queen
by evanescejpg
Summary: After disappearing from Konoha for seven years, Fuyu returns to the village and becomes a jounin. Little did she know her promotion would only lead to more mayhem and trouble in her life. Not to mention a secret she had long kept will soon be exposed... {Also available at Wattpad}
1. Prologue

He was dying.

Kakashi counted the number of enemies catching up to him. Too much for him to fight, just too much. He used all the energy he had left to hide behind a tree. Quite a foolish trick, but he hope it would buy him time until backup arrived.

If they could reach here within time.

He could only lay against the tree. He held his ANBU mask tightly, knowing this could be the last time he wore the mask. His breath wasn't stable anymore. The sounds of the enemies approaching him became louder by the second. Kakashi closed his eyes, waiting for death to welcome him to the afterlife.

He didn't know death would be really cold. He could feel his body shivering, which is quite weird considering that he was dead. Sounds of leaves rustling were clear within his hearing, which proves one thing: He wasn't dead. Yet.

A person was standing in front of him, he couldn't see the person's face with his/her back to him. But judging from the moves, he was sure it was a girl. A young girl. He scoffed, allowing few drops of blood to accidently came out of his mouth. How could a young girl possibly beat an army of highly skilled shinobi?

Kakashi continued to cough badly. He didn't have much time left.

The girl turned around, seeming to sense the ANBU's doubt on her. He couldn't see her face as her hood consumed her whole head. His eyes locked with the cold sapphire eyes of hers. The girl turned to focus her attention on her enemies. Kakashi watched, eyes widening the moment the girl started to do hand seals.

A snowstorm appeared out of nowhere. The girl, who could manipulate snow, was moving swiftly in the storm before taking out her kunai. The enemies were screaming, Kakashi watched as some of them had started to die from frostbite.

In ten seconds, she killed a quarter of the shinobi.  
In twenty seconds, half had died from frostbite.  
Kakashi was protected by an ice wall around him, the cold from the ice gave a soothing aura around him.  
In forty seconds, the girl was moving at the fastest speed to finish them off.

In a minute, the whole enemy was defeated. The girl dropped her bloody kunai, wiping the blood on her hand on the soil. She buried the kunai, before turning to Kakashi. He still couldn't make out her eyes, only relying on the sapphire eyes to detect any movement from her. She remained still,as in thinking on her next actions.

Kakashi did not notice her moving towards him. He especially did not expect her to kick him at the head, knocing his consciousness away. Before passing out, he locked eyes with the girl one last time.

The girl turned away before running into the forest.

Kakashi was eventually saved by his troops, who praised him for surviving the ambush of the army of the enemies. Unfortunate for them, Kakashi did not tell them the truth. He did not tell about the girl who could manipulate snow. The girl who had cold sapphire green eyes.

Heck, he didn't even knew her name.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own anyone in the story except for a few characters and the plot of the story. I'm also sorry if some of the characters seem out of character. hehe. This is my first time writing after, I don't know... three years? (please note all the characters here have the ages prior to Part I ^^)

Five years later...

"There you are! I've been worried sick!" Fuyu turned around, watching Iruka running towards her. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Seriously Fuyu, I don't understand why do you like sitting on the Hokage Rock. And I couldn't understand more why does the third Hokage allow you to sit on his head freely-"

"I asked for permission. " Fuyu answered coldly. She kept staring at the sun, finally setting down after a whole day. "Besides," She continued. "He knows I like to watch sunsets here." She watched as the sky changed from orange to purple before finally changing to black. She looked at the Umino once more. "I'm done." She muttered monotonously. Iruka sighed. "You are one weird person, Fuyu. Come on, let's have dinner. My treat."

"But you already treated me two days ago." She stood up. Iruka was always treating her, much to her guilt (since she doesn't use much money herself). "And I was thinking of cooking tonight. " She remembered the unattended groceries on her kitchen counter and turned to her left to walk home. "W-WAIT! Let me accompany you!" Fuyu rolled her eyes as they walk together to Fuyu's residence.

"So..." Iruka started the conversation, as usual. "Congrats Fuyu!" Fuyu halted her pace, staring at Iruka as if he was a mad man. "What? You're a jonin now, right? Even you have surpassed me..." The girl gave a rather loud sigh, surprising the man in front of her before leaving him behind.

Honestly, she did not expect to be promoted to jonin this quickly. Sure she wasn't the youngest to achieve the jonin rank, but she would prefer her rank to be kept a secret as long as she could. Not to mention that she had just returned to Konoha a few weeks ago after seven years. Hastily she entered the apartment before slamming it carelessly. Fuyu let her snow-white hair down before landing herself on the couch. Well, I should start making dinner, I guess... She hummed softly to herself. After a few minutes, she walked lazily to the kitchen and prepared dinner for two.

Iruka was outside Fuyu's apartment, staying as far as he could from the front door. Who knows what kind of seals has she made just to avoid intruders. He mumbled about her wanting too much personal privacy and shrieked when the door opened. He looked at Fuyu, who was not in her uniform staring at him coldly. "If you're done talking bad about me, I guess you can walk inside and have dinner."

Iruka followed her inside.

It was his first time inside his fellow friend's apartment. As expected from a girl who lives alone, her apartment is clean well-organised. Iruka noticed the lack of photographs around him. He opened his mouth to ask but closed it again. She must have solid reasons, he smiled as Fuyu served their dinner. They ate dinner quietly, ignoring each other as they both devoured their dinner with a speed of lightning.

"When will you start your missions?" Fuyu hummed as a reply for Iruka's question. Seeing Iruka was pissed, Fuyu decided to answer it anyway. "Tomorrow." They talked about various topics as they finished cleaning the dishes later. Looking at the time, Iruka finally returned home, bidding Fuyu good night and best of luck for the mission tomorrow.

"Please take care of yourself. Jonin missions are often dead-"  
Fuyu slammed the door in his face. She slowly strode towards her bedroom. Before she knew it, Fuyu was fast asleep.

Fuyu left her apartment in the brick of dawn. She took in a deep breath as she analysed the streets. Strange, she could feel someone watching her. Carelessly, she took out a kunai before throwing it to the rooftop of the building opposite of her apartment. Iruka's scream had filled the morning sky. Fuyu rolled her eyes before jumping on the particular roof. Landing precisely in front of Umino Iruka, Fuyu barked at him. "What are you doing here?" Iruka looked up to a very pissed off Fuyu.

"I was just going to watch you go to the Hokage's office. That's all." He stood up, looking down at the young girl in front of him. Fuyu groaned. "Iruka-san," She literally hissed at the last word.

"I am 19 years old. I think I can manage myself just fine."

Fuyu turned to leave, but Iruka took her hand, stopping her from leaving just yet. She turned to gave another death glare but Iruka ignored her. He looked at Fuyu up and down, smiling before he finally spoke.

"Stay safe." Fuyu gave no response before she turned away, muttering a simple goodbye and running towards the Hokage's office.

She was running late. And it was all thanks to Iruka.

Hiruzen looked up upon hearing his door opened. A very tired looking Fuyu entered the door. She took a deep breath before collapsing beside the door. "I... hate that punk." After catching her breath, she looked towards the Hokage who was watching her the whole time. The Hokage gave her a warm smile. "It's been a long time since I saw you. How are you?" She gave him a small smile. "I've been better, honestly." She remembered Iruka's little drama this morning. "I was planning to reach here early so I could talk with you, but..." Hiruzen chuckled, disturbing her from talking. "Iruka?"

Fuyu groaned and nodded. Hiruzen looked at the young kunoichi in front of him and smiled before returning to work. "So, this will be your first mission as a jonin. It's quite simple actually. You just have to escort someone to Kumogakure. That won't be a problem, right?"

"Although..." He added. "I assigned two people for this mission. The client had requested for your partner, but I thought he could use some help later." Fuyu softly sighed. Great, a partner. "Don't worry." Hiruzen assured her. "He's a nice man. Only... he should really report himself for duty now..." Their conversation came to a halt as the door opened. "Ah, there he is!" She turned around, her brows raised a little after looking at his partner.

Who knew, her partner for her very first mission would be the famous Hatake Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 2

She was... surprised.

Fuyu looked at Kakashi from the top to bottom as the latter did the same to her. Finally, their eyes made contact with each other. Black eyes locked with green eyes. Both of them greeted each other by simply raising their eyebrows.

Hiruzen gave out a quite loud cough, disturbing their little eye contact for a minute. "Kakashi, this is Fuyu. She's a new jounin so I'm hoping you take good care of her." Both Kakashi and Fuyu glanced towards each other before looking away. Hiruzen took a scroll on his table and placed it in Fuyu's hands. "Both of you were late, so best you be off right _NOW_." And he kicked both of them out of his office.

They picked up their client as soon as possible. Not only was the client furious, they wasted a brief ten minutes because the owner was curious upon Fuyu. ("I PAID FOR ONE FAMOUS SHINOBI! DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO PAY MORE?!") Fuyu was shocked that she could hold on her urge to stab the client. Kakashi only ignored the client's angry remarks, focusing on the novel in his hands.

Fuyu was so close to ripping that novel to shreds. So close.

They started their journey immediately. Fuyu offered to protect the client from the back just so she could save herself from being bombarded with questions again. Kakashi took the front while the client was all alone in the middle. Their journey was quiet, much to Fuyu's pleasure... and boredom. Hence, she spent most of her time watching at the jonin in front of her. Being one of Iruka's acquaintance, she has heard tons of tales of the great Copy Ninja. Tales of him copying thousands of jutsu, being as strong as other ninjas, this guy has earned her respects.

If ONLY he stopped reading that weird novel.

"Kakashi kun-" Fuyu nearly spilled out her breakfast at that particular word. "Can we stop here for awhile? I'm tired." Kakashi turned, looking at the client before looking at Fuyu. "Shall we?" He asked. Fuyu slightly hummed. "Your choice."

They rested at a nearby tree. The wind was blowing gently at their direction, making Fuyu feel a little sleepy. She sat at one of the tree branches just to avoid getting into a conversation with anyone and trying to fix her messy hair (she blames Iruka for causing her to forget about her hair this morning.) She watched the client from above, looking as the client somehow flirts with her partner.

Now she really felt like puking.

"And here you are, just watching from above." She turned around to be greeted by Kakashi sitting on a branch quite near to hers. She gave him a small smirk. "I think, she only paid you because she wants to flirt with you." Kakashi rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment before changing the topic. "You seem close to the Hokage just now." Fuyu's eyes seemed to turn gloomy for a second. "He... took care of me when I was young." She was always awkward when it comes to talking about the Hokage. He nodded and they finally decided to be immersed in their own thoughts.

Kakashi announced that they will continue the mission in a few minutes. Fuyu jumped down from the tree, surprising the client at the same time. She said she was sorry, but the client had pulled her towards herself. The client immediately released her grip on Fuyu the next second. "You're so cold. Are you sick or something?" Fuyu shook her head. "That's ... my normal body temperature. Reall-"

"Why did the Hokage assign a sick kunoichi to protect me? It would've been better if it was just that guy." The client then left her alone under the tree.

Fuyu decided she would reject escorting missions next time if she could.

Their journey continued till night. Fuyu looked at the moon, shining brightly and giving them a little light for them to continue their mission. They were halfway through the Land of Frost at the current moment. The temperature had gotten cooler by the minute and while Kakashi and their client had shown some reaction towards the cold weather, Fuyu remained neutral to the weather.

It was already midnight. The sounds of crickets and other animals were like music to her ears. Fuyu slowly hummed a melody while still keeping watch of the client. They closed their distance between each other now, determined to keep the client safe and sound (and in the other two's cases, trying to keep each other warm). She watched Kakashi lead their way calmly, still aware of his surroundings.

Fuyu felt someone was watching them. She quietly took out a kunai from her pockets. "You noticed too?" The Copy Nin whispered. She closed her distance more to the client. Taking a deep breath, she whispered to the client. "Make one remark, and I will impale this kunai to your neck and give you to whoever is watching us."

The client remained quiet after that.

They continued walking, observing the surrounding for any changes. The musical sound of crickets had died down. She was definitely sure now that there were a few people watching them. They were preparing themselves, for sure.

The first kunai came approaching them. Fuyu dodged the first attack and quickly move until she stood right in front of the client. "You may be a pain in the neck, but you are my first jounin mission." Sighing, she took out another kunai while watched as the enemies appeared one by one. "Well, this will be interesting." She turned to Kakashi, who had revealed his Sharingan. He caught her looking at him. "Protect her at all cause, even if you despise her."

Fuyu gave a small chuckled and threw the first kunai at an approaching enemy.

The client could only remain still as the two ninjas fought the bandits. Fuyu danced throughout her fight, attacking the enemies with her kunai and taijutsu while Kakashi attacked them with the aid of his Sharingan and water jutsus. It only took them a few minutes to beat all the enemies. "Not bad, for a new jounin."

"Did you just _underestimate_ me?" They were about to start a verbal fight when one of the bandits chuckled softly. "It's not over yet, I'm afraid. We were only the first wave." The bandit fell dead.

The sea of bandits came at the speed of light. Fuyu cast a shadow clone and assigned herself to attack the enemies far from the client while her clone protected the client. Kakashi battled the enemies near his area. The large number of enemies did not seem like it would end, and the two ninjas had started to feel tired. Fuyu breathed heavily as threw her final kunai as it flew through an enemy's heart. She activated a Water Jutsu and blasted it through a number of enemies. Panting heavily, she couldn't last any longer now. She turned to Kakashi, who was in quite the same condition as her.

Fuyu turned and was surprised as she watched the enemy had destroyed her clone. Both the jounins' eyes widened as a bandit jumped from out of nowhere, swords in his hands ready to kill the client. Kakashi ran to save the client, although he knew deep inside him it was impossible. His anger rose by watching Fuyu remained still with her eyes closed. She was nearer to her, she could have saved their client! What was she thinking?

He stopped running when a giant icicle had impaled the bandit. Kakashi turned to the still Fuyu.

The moment her eyes opened, Kakashi was taken aback as her green eyes had turned to sapphire.


	4. Chapter 3

He watched as Fuyu took out an ice sword and attacked the bandits. Her moves were faster and swifter, dancing through each enemy as she killed them with the makeshift ice sword. She released a few deadly ice jutsus, killing large numbers of the bandits at a time. Surprisingly, Fuyu looked like she enjoyed doing this compare than when they were first attacked. Not wanting to be left behind, he joined her as they defeated the enemies once and for all.

Fuyu stabbed the last enemy with her ice sword. Her outfit was mostly covered in blood and dirt. She turned and saw the client looked at her with horror eyes. Slowly, she walked towards the client. Her evil grin had disappeared and was replaced by her normal calm expression. Tired, she kneeled down a meter before the client. She looked at the her with pitiful eyes, sapphire eyes slowly changing to her normal green eyes. "Please..." She begged. "Don't tell a single soul about what you saw today." She dropped her ice sword, leaving the sword to melt on its own. The client looked at her, still afraid of her but nodded anyway. She turned to Kakashi, her green eyes sparkled as she begged for the same thing. Closing his Sharingan, he nodded too.

They continued their journey as soon as Kakashi and Fuyu had rested enough.

They reached Kumogakure the next morning. The client thanked both of them for their help. "Thank you for protecting me, even if I did piss you off a lot during our journey," Fuyu responded by rolling her eyes. The client turned to Kakashi, smiling as she thanked him. "Thank you so much Kakashi-kun. I hope fate will let us meet each other again."

Fuyu finally puked out most of her breakfast behind them.

Bidding their goodbye, they head back to start their journey home. Fuyu could already see her bed awaiting her at home. She yawned quietly, not wanting to attract Kakashi's attention. It was a beautiful day today, the birds flew high up in the sky and chirped happily to their own rhythm. Fuyu hummed a rhythm she simply made up.

"Fuyu," She looked up and raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. If he was going to be pissed about her humming all the way back to Konoha, then he might need some earmuffs to cover his ears right now. "About last night..." He stopped his sentence, quite unsure how he should continue the sentence. Fuyu closed her ears and hummed even louder. She fastened her pace so she would be in front of the Copy Ninja. Eventually, Kakashi caught up to her in a nick of time. He took Fuyu's arm and pulled her closer to him. Kakashi shivered upon holding her arm.

"Why are you so cold?" He released his grip immediately. Fuyu stood still as she placed her hand on her forehead. It was slightly warm. "I guess my definition of warm is different from yours." She gave him a small smile before she walked forward again. Kakashi turned and fasten his pace until they finally walked side by side. "Okay... that makes sense on how you can use Ice Release and-"

"Shut up." She knows it was rude for her to interrupt a senior when they are talking, but she would prefer if they were not talking about that. "Just... don't tell anybody else about this. Please?" Fuyu sighed softly.

"Are there others who know about this?"  
"Sandaime. Me. You. That annoying client." She was starting to feel quite awkward since their topic of conversation is her. "Anywho, I don't usually use that thing. I try to minimise my usage of it. So it's best if you stop talking about it right now." They were walking at a really slow pace at the moment. Fuyu skipped forward, looking at Kakashi who was still walking so slow. "Can you hurry up?" She pouted when he responded by walking even slower. She gave a loud tch and sat on the road to wait for him.

"How old were you when you graduated?" Kakashi asked when he finally caught up with her. Again, another topic that is centered towards her. "Definitely not as young as you, I was... 11? I don't remember." He hummed before asking another question. "How about when you were a chunnin?" Fuyu rolled her eyes. She could just ignore his weird questions, but then what would people say about her being rude to a senior jounin of hers?

How annoying can this get?

"I became a chunnin the year after. So I've been a chunnin for seven years. That's quite long, right?" But not as long as Iruka, she chuckled. She stop chuckling when Kakashi gave a weird look at her. "Sorry." He laughed cheerfully, probably entertained by her weird actions. "So you're nineteen? And you went through all the examinations without revealing your kekkei genkai?"

 _Kekkei Genkai_. How she loathed that word. It was more of a bad luck charm than it was a gift to her. "Yup." If she could, she would give her so-called gift to other people. Kakashi remained silent for a few minutes. He took out his book and continued reading from where he had last read it.

"So you were that white genius they were talking about." Fuyu turned at him, jaws dropped. "What-"

"You never heard of the rumours?" He held her chin, pushing her mouth close. "That's a really childish reaction there, Fuyu." She blushed at the contact of skin.

"I-I thought they were talking about you!" She turned away , trying her best to end their conversation. He heard him laugh again. "If you hadn't notice, I have silver hair actually."

"Whatever." She mumbled. Well, at least he wasn't talking about the ice and all that again. That was safe.

"So you don't practice your Ice Release at all?" Fuyu facepalmed herself. She looked at Kakashi in the eye. His eye somehow sparkled in interest. Compared to her own pair if green eyes, filled with anger and annoyance and all the negative aura one could possible had at a time. "I do. I just practice it late at night. So people won't notice. And tell other people. And be scared." She took a deep breath. "Are you done with your questions? Because as soon as we reach Konoha we are not talking about this anymore."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Konoha. Duh." She tapped her forehead protector, which was hidden underneath her hair. Kakashi groaned, amused by the sarcasm of the girl in front of him. "Let me rephrase that. Which clan are you from?" He knows the girl is at the edge of her patience, but it is his first time seeing someone who could use Ice Release. Of course, he would be curious.

Fuyu closed her eyes. "I would only talk about my family backgrounds with people I trust, not to some _random_ people I've met for the first time." She stopped for a second. "Sorry, but that was really personal." They spent the rest of their journey home in silence.

Night has come again. They were quite near to Konoha now but they decided to camp out for the night. They both sat near the fire Kakashi made, still silent from before. Fuyu held her forehead once more before moving away from the fire a little bit. Kakashi noticed her actions. He moved nearer to Fuyu and held her hands. "Now you're warm." He gave her a smile, even if she couldn't see it because of the mask. Fuyu moved backwards again. "It's too hot." She replied flatly. She walked towards a dark spot. "Well, good night to you too." He muttered and put the fire out.

"Fuyu!" Iruka waved at them as they entered the room. Fuyu looked away as she handed the report. "You're embarrassing. Stop it." Iruka looked at her report, seemingly impresses with her first jounin report. "Thank you for your report."

" **DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WAS I WHEN YOU DIDN'T RETURN THE DAY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO**?" Fuyu shook her head, annoying Iruka as much as she can. She turned her heels and walked out of the room. "Well, at least she's safe." 

Kakashi knocked on the door, entering when he heard a soft "Come in!" from the other side. He smiled as Sandaime greeted him. "How was the mission? Was Fuyu being cooperative?" Hiruzen invited Kakashi to have a talk with. "She was okay. Although she was very pissed with the client, but overall she really helped when we were attacked out of a sudden." The Hokage nodded. He was probably proud of the young girl. "Sandaime." Kakashi coughed. He felt guilty to talk about this topic, but...

"Fuyu used her ice jutsu, didn't she?" Sandaime chuckled, surprising Kakashi. "Iruka told me Fuyu's body temperature was surprisingly high. It was very warm when she handed him your report." He looked at a frame on his desk. It was a picture of Sandaime and Fuyu together with Iruka. "I'm surprised she didn't try to erase your memories. I guess she still have some respect to other people too."

"Why does she hide it?" Kakashi finally dropped the question. Sandaime looked at him with eyes filled with concerned. "People with Ice Release are often said to be deadly when it comes to fighting. Heck, They're said to be the most cold-blooded of them all when it comes to killing." Hiruzen came close to Kakashi once more. "She is a bit of a hot-headed little girl, isn't she?" Finally, Hiruzen took a deep breath before looking at the ninja before him.

"Hatake Kakashi, I have a very special mission for you." The Copy Ninja could only let out a long sigh.


End file.
